User talk:Regulusx
Administrators on this website make me laugh. They think they're hot shit muting/banning members trailed by leaving degrading comments. They're also protecting/supporting trolls on this site by not banning them for instigating and provoking negative reactions from others. Might as well make them admin, too; they'd only further reduce the membership count with their spiteful flaming and bullshit, making GW1 even that much more unimportant and abandoned than it is now. GG, admin... g...g..... --Regulusx 22:20, 27 December 2008 (EST) :Um...wait 5 minutes and let's see if they "support trolls". I'm sure it wont be long until your sock account is banned Ulterion. Have a happy new year :) [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 22:21, 27 December 2008 (EST) :If a negative reaction is that easy to provoke you need to think before clicking "Save Page". --''Ojamo'' (>.<( ' 22:23, 27 December 2008 (EST) ::And not the tens of others trolling me? Is that how PvX works? It's okay to flame against those not buddy-buddy with admin but those that are shall be preserved and allowed the right to spit on the rest? Is that your judgement? --Regulusx 22:27, 27 December 2008 (EST) :::I'm not buddies with admins and I don't get trolled. Then again, I don't say dumb shit and then rage on everyone. OH I GET IT NOW! [[User:Zefir|'God ]][[User_talk:Zefir|'Zefir']] 22:28, 27 December 2008 (EST) ::::Oh, and thanks for your false diplomacy and ill-intend on getting me banned, Ka-'RAT'-e Jesus. There's nothing Jesus-like about you! You're just another passive troll spitefully hexing others with your fake smiles. --Regulusx 22:30, 27 December 2008 (EST) :::::Um...tens of others? I see two people here (besides myself)....also, you raging everywhere....what did you expect? Happy greetings and loving embraces? gtfo. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 22:30, 27 December 2008 (EST) :::::If you cant deal with the fact that we arent all going to instantly agree with you and begin stroking your epeen then you need to leave now. --''Ojamo'' (>.<( ' 22:32, 27 December 2008 (EST) :::::Nobody ever smiled at your antics, fake or not. The closest to a smile is LAUGHING AT HOW RIDICULOUS YOU ARE. Stop presuming everyone has to entertain and patronize you. So just go away because people like you aren't welcome.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika]][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 22:06, 27 December 2008 (EST) 22:33, 27 December 2008 (EST) ::::::I say we let him stay. If his best insults are calling me a "rat" and that I'm not "Jesus-like" then I want to see what he will say in the future. Also, it's just a ban....why are you so upset? [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 22:34, 27 December 2008 (EST) :::::::I am quite upset because I don't like this username. Too unoriginal.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 22:06, 27 December 2008 (EST) 22:36, 27 December 2008 (EST) ::::::See? You ALL are NO BETTER than me coming here to contribute negative bullshit instead of trying to suggest good, positive things. Ya'll can give a shit less about others and just ACHE for the opportunity to burn somebody, instigate arguements, defile other peoples opinions, and on and on and on...! Look at the LOG in YOUR EYES before you point out the speck in mine. And I can care less about agreement.. it's about respect! And ya'll have ZERO of that. --Regulusx 22:37, 27 December 2008 (EST) :::::::There is nothing positive to say. You are a complete and utter dickface that will only listen to yourself. --''Ojamo'' (>.<( ' 22:38, 27 December 2008 (EST) ::::::::Did you seriously just quote the old testament at pvx users? This is the interwebz man. People are assholes....grow up and get used to it. It's like this outside of your Mormon commune too. Get ready...the real world is rough....and again, why are you so upset that Ulterion got banned? [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate]] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 22:39, 27 December 2008 (EST) :::::::Uh? We are contributing positively by chasing away people like you. If you flip through every contribution of yours on ulterion, you will notice the one who always flies into trolling/cursing/instigating arguments FIRST is you.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 22:06, 27 December 2008 (EST) 22:40, 27 December 2008 (EST) :::::::::@Karate:He's Ulterion's sock. --''Ojamo'' (>.<( ' 22:40, 27 December 2008 (EST) ::::::::::I figured that much. But since when was Ulterion so religious and crazy? I don't remember him going old testament on anyone's ass before. I also don't remember him raging this much either. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate]] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 22:42, 27 December 2008 (EST) :::::::::::It's quite obvious. Even without him vehemently defending himself, same style of writing, same terrible analogies, same trolling, even the way he fails terribly is the same.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 22:06, 27 December 2008 (EST) 22:46, 27 December 2008 (EST) :::::::::I can care less about others agreeing with me. It's all about RESPECT! None of which ya'll have ever shown to me since I been here. The day you all have even an OUNCE of that is the day I retire from reacting to your bullshit. --Regulusx 22:48, 27 December 2008 (EST) It's a 3 day ban. Stop fucking crying and come back in 3 days. Well, it's probably looking like 2 weeks now with sockpuppetry, NPA, and possible breaking of PvX:ARCHIVE. If you need to cry, do it somewhere else. You have no support here. You have alienated most of the userbase with your asshattedness and closed-minded dickery. --''Ojamo'' (>.<( ' 22:49, 27 December 2008 (EST) :R-E-S-P-E-C-T.....it means nothing on the internet. Grow up man and come back in 3 days or whatever you ban is extended to. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate]] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 22:51, 27 December 2008 (EST) ::If that's your outlook on the internet then it's no wonder why there're laws being passed against the very same shit you're currently supporting and actually handing out some good jail time for it. It's knuckleheads like you that make polititians take action even on the I-N-T-E-R-N-E-T. Respect doesn't matter, ey? That's the same mentality that makes people go kill themselves and assault others freely, threaten to do harm, etc... Same mentality! And you're telling me to grow up?! --Regulusx 22:55, 27 December 2008 (EST) :::Are you talking about cyber-bullying? Seriously? None of us have called you fat or made fun of your hair, so calm down princess. Honestly, you started the assholery, so we assumed you could take it right back. Guess we were wrong. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 22:58, 27 December 2008 (EST) :::Thank you for further validating my point since the very beginning of this discussion: Fake diplomacy, non-Jesus-like, instigating, coming here and negatively trolling/contributing, etc.. I swear, if the Admin don't hand out bans equally to ALL YOU who violated/trespassed the rules as I have then there's NO ORDER here on PvX, no equal-opportunity; only biasm and partiality! No balance, justice or validity it the rules! So let it be known. All ya'll violations have been emboldened to show that I am not the only one in the wrong. I was unjustly banned with a demeaning comment made at the tip of his boot to further apply lemon-juice to my wounds.. Well guess what..?! I'm BACK! I defied your bullshit successfully and continue to make my points KNOWN! --Regulusx 23:01, 27 December 2008 (EST) ::::You don't want to be here, we don't want you here, there shouldn't be a problem. Just do all of us (including yourself) a favor and fucking leave already. --''Ojamo'' (>.<( ' 23:02, 27 December 2008 (EST) :::::Lol...again...more evidence that you can dish it out but not take it. You started this, remember? You started trolling pages while avoiding your ban, you called me a name first, you did it all first. Please quit being a hypocrite and serve your ban. We've all been banned. Deal with it like an adult. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate]] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 23:03, 27 December 2008 (EST)